Lucifer's Angels
by vampirella94
Summary: Ils sont morts dans les même conditions mais pas au même moment. Ils ignorent la mort de l'autre. Quand ils retournent sur terre sous ordre de Lucifer pour charmer puis tuer l'autre, retournement de situation pour l'ange et le démon... hgdm
1. Chapter 1

lucifer's angel.

Commençons par le commencement:

Bonjour les gens!!! Voilà ma troisième fic qui j'éspère vous plaira. Celle-ci s'appelle "Lucifer's angels" (les anges de lucifer) tirée de la chanson "Lucifer's angel" (l'ange de Lucifer) de The Rasmus. Voilà. Celle-ci raconte la mort tragique de deux personnes mais pas au même moment, ni au même endroit et leur pacte avec Lucifer. Quand ils croient échapper à la mort, il s'y retrouvent confrontés à leur insut... Ne croyez pas que Lucifer vus fera une faveur en vous disant que c'est vous. Cette faveur sera la pire chose parce que c'est VOUS.

Bon alors des notes:

-Euh ben je sais pas trop quoi mettre... Ah oui, les persos sont absolument pas ma propriété (dommage je voudrais bien que Dray m'appartienne lol ).

-Ben euh... Voilà je crois que c'est tout... Ah non, cette fic sera sur certains chapitres une fic song.

Et enfin ben bisous et amusez-vous good.

Bisous.

Chapitre 1: L'enfer de Lucifer.

_6ème année à Poudlard. _

La rentrée cette année, allait être la plus triste qu'Harry n'est jamais connue. Voldemort avait frappé cet été. Et il avait frappé fort. Il devait connaître les faiblesses de Harry car ce qu'il avait fait l'avait anéanti. Et Ron aussi. Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'était rendu chez les Granger et avait prononcé l'_Avada Kedavra _sur leur fille unique, Hermione qui était une des amies de sa proie. La plus proche. Demain, il devrait subir le retour dans son école sans sa meilleure amie de toujours.

La journée tant redoutée cependant releva du miracle. Dans le train, alors que Ron et Harry parlaient de tout ce qui avait pu se passer cet été, d'Hermione que ses parents avaient retrouvée gisante sur le sol de sa cuisine sans aucune éraflure. De la façon dont Dumbledore leur avait appris qu'elle avait était tuée. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui Dumbledore devait faire l'éloge funèbre de l'élève. Donc hormis Ron, Harry, lui et les parents de la jeune fille, personne n'était au courant de ce drame survenu si soudainement. Dans le wagon, alors que le train n'était pas encore partit, elle entra. Oui Hermione entra dans le wagon. Elle semblait flotter tel un fantôme.

"Hermione?, questionna Ron."

Elle lui indiqua dans une douceur sans précédent de se taire. Elle prononça une formule qui semblait aux yeux des deux garçons inprononçable, incompréhensible et latine. Et aussi incroyablement longue. Ils se sentirent tomber dans un vide incalculable. Tout devint noir.

"Harry? Ron? Et oh!, prononça une vois familière."

Harry ouvrit les yeux puis Ron. Pourquoi étaient-ils tombés de leur banquette? Hermione les souleva et les firent s'asseoir. Ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien hormis du noir.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, d'un coup vous êtes tombés., expliqua Hermione. On parlait tranquillement quand vous vous êtes raidis, et puis plus rien."

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tombé. Mais bon tant pis, tout allait bien non? Comme chaque année, il avait retrouvé ses amis et s'était installé avec eux dans le wagon.

Toute la soirée passa tranquillement, comme elle du se passer.

Hermione alla se coucher, mais elle ne trouva pas le someil. Elle repensa à l'été qu'elle avait passé.

¤¤¤FLASH BACK¤¤¤

_On était le 26 juillet. Hermione mangeait toute seule dans sa cuisine en lisant "La gazette du sorcier". Ses parents étaient allés au marché. Elle allait passer la journée avec une amie d'enfance moldue. Puis soudain, un orage éclata. Le ciel était tout noir ce matin mais là il l'était encore plus. La pluie tombait en cordes. Le marché n'était pas dans sa petite ville mais plutôt loin, car il était meilleur que celui d'a côté. Ses parents seraient donc de retour tard ce matin mais devraient affronter la pluie avant d'arriver à leur voiture. Hermione sourit à la pensée de ses parents trempés. En mettant son bol dans le lave-vaisselle situé devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine, Hermione put contempler le ciel foncé. Tous les volets étaient fermés et les lumières perçaient à travers bien qu'il ne fut que 10h30 du matin. L'orage allai être violent. Puis soudain, une raffale ouvrit la port d'entrée de la maison de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci était fermée à clé. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle raffale, c'était Voldemort. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu prendre le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva au sol et Voldemort se retrouva satisfait._

_"Béllatrix!, perça-t-il. Ammène la voir Lucifer." _

_La femme prononça une incantation et Hermione et elle se retrouvèrent dans un endroit incroyablement chaud. Là Hermione se réveilla._

_"Mais où est-ce que je suis?, demanda-t-elle. Béllatrix Lestrange? Oh non._

_-Bonjour!, répondit Bélla sarcastiquement. Tu es aux enfers._

_-Aux enfers?_

_-Oui, tu es morte. Tuée par Mon bon seigneur des ténèbres. Et comme il a fait un pacte disant que chaque âme qu'il tuait appartiendrait à Lucifer, tu es là et nous attendons que Lucifer arrive._

_-Mais vous aussi vous êtes morte?_

_-Non moi je ne fais que te porter. Tiens Lucifer vient. Lucifer! Je t'apportes une âme. Mon seigneur a encore frappé._

_-Ah., répondit le dit Lucifer, un diable étrange. Il avait la peau rouge feu mais en dehors de ça semblait normalement constitué en dehors de ses deux cornes et de sa queue fourchue. Il avait une fourche. Je vois. Bien tu peux partir." Béllatrix disparut._

_-Bonjour, euh..._

_-Hermione Granger. _

_-Oui. Et bien, jeune fille, tu es une sorcière? Super. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire faire. En attendant, tu verras que l'enfer n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je vais trouver une mision à te faire faire, tu devras l'éxécuter, mais en attendant tu vivras comme sur Terre. Tu auras un appartement. Viens, je vais te montrer."_

_Il sortirent alors de la salle où il étaient et Hermione put découvrir un endroit tout à fait étrange. En effet, l'endroit ressemblait étrangement à la Terre en dehors des gens qui ressemblaient tous à "Lucifer" sans la queue, les cornes et la fourche. Il y avait une sorte d'immeuble en face. Un immeuble dont le haut dépassait les nuages qui ressemblaiet plus à des nuées ardentes rouges qu'à des nuages. "Lucifer" escorta la jeune morte dans cet immeuble. Il y avait un accueil et l'immeuble était particulièrement luxueux. Il la fit entrer dans un ascenceur et entra à son tour. Il y avait un nombre indeterminé d'écritures. Il chercha quelque chose un moment puis il trouva. "Ah" fit-il. Il appuya sur un bouton. L'ascenceur se transporta très haut et à toute vitesse. Enfin quand il s'ouvrit, il déboucha sur une petite entrée avec une porte où il y avait écrit en lettre de feu "Hermione Granger". A droite il y avait une sonnette et une plaque d'or ou il y avait gravé en noir "Hermione Granger, décédée le 26 juillet 2006 à 10h32 dans sa cuisine au 97 HallStreet, Wicliffe, Grande-Bretagne à 16 ans 2 mois 10 jours et 9h07. Sorcière. Ange."_

_"Ange?, questionna la jeune fille. Ne sommes nous pas aux enfers?_

_-Tu as été tuée et la personne qui t'a tué doit les âmes de ses victimes à Lucifer..._

_-Ce n'est pas vous Lucifer?_

_-Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste son fidèle serviteur qui se fait passer pour elle aux yeux des mortels. Lucifer est la Reine des Enfers... Je disais en aucun cas tu n'as fait quelque chose de mal et tu ne méritais de mourir. S'il ne lui devait pas d'âmes, tu serais allée au paradis. C'est pour ça que tu es un Ange. C'est le quartier des Anges ici. Entre."_

_Elle entra. L'appartement était fabuleux._

_Les jours passèrent. Arriva le 7 août._

_¤¤¤FIN FLASH BACK¤¤¤._

Drago s'érait couché. Il fallait qu'il interesse Hermione et ça n'allait pas être facile.

¤¤¤FLASH BACK¤¤¤

_Drago était dans le jardin. Il regardait sa mère déplanter des gnomes. Il faisait beau mais lourd. Son père était en prison et lui, il devait affronter la vision de sa mère ne le regardant presque pas parce qu'il ressemblait trop à son mari et pleurant dans chacune de ses activité, diverses soit-elles. Aussi avait-il honte. Honte de lui. Il avait protégé pendant les vacances un moldu, instinctivement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avant que son père ne soit emprisonner, il lui avait tenu tête et avait ainsi réserver le sort de plusieurs moldus à plus tard en appellant les autorités magiques et en faisant enfermé son père. Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Mais aussi était-ce cet été qu'il avait tuer son premier moldu, et se retrouver avec du sang sur les mains (expression, il avait pas vraiment de sang) l'avait quelque peu bouleverser. Il n'y était pas habituer. Nous étions le 6 août. Il monta dans sa chambre. Le ciel était de plus en plus noir et d'un coup il commença à pleuvoir doucement puis, plus fort, et enfin il tomba des cordes. Drago s'était allongé sur son lit et pensait à son père. Il irait le voir demain. Il fut sortit des ses pensées par un cri perçant que sa mère poussait. Il descendit dans la cuisine, mais le bruit ne venait pas de là. Il alla dans le salon et il la trouva là, menacée par la baguette de... Voldemort. _

_"Ah, tu es là., dit Voledmort de sa voix sifflante. C'est toi que je cherchais. Avada kedavra!"_

_Drago eut à peine le temps d'entendre sa mère se plaindre en hurlant, qu'il était par terre._

_"Bélla ma chère!, siffla Voldy. Ammène le voir notre ami."_

_Ele prononça la même incantation que pour Hermione et se retrouva au même endroit qu'elle l'avait été onze jours aupravant. La même personne arriva. Lucifer. Enfin, le dit Lucifer. Les mêmes explications. Cependant, lorsque Béllatrix partit, Le dit Lucifer ammena Drago à une porte différente que sa dernière victime. Il arriva dans un monde complétement différent de celui dans lequel Hermione avait été conduite. D'abord, la vision était moins angelique et semblait moins "terrienne". Tout était rouge, les arbres, les immeubles, les gens. Un immeuble immense se tenait devant les deux personnes. Un immeuble qui dépassait les nuages rouges. Le dit Lucifer l'ammena dans cet immueble. Il était également comme celui d'Hermione mais en rouge. Du rouge partout. Il fut conduit dans un ascenceur et son accompagnateur cliqua sur un bouton, puis l'asecenceur s'éleva dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable. Puis il s'ouvrit sur une petite entrée. Sur la porte rouge, était écrit "Drago Malefoy" en lettre de feu. A droite, au dessus de la sonnette, une plaque d'or était accorchée et il y était gravé en lettres noires : "Drago Malefoy, décédé le 6 août 2006 à 19h46 dans son salon au Manoir Malefoy, impasse Noire, Porthmouth , Grande-Bratgne à 16 ans, 5 mois, 13 jours et 1h20, Sorcier. Démon."_

_"Démon?, interrogea le blond. On est en enfer, tout le monde est un démon._

_-Non. Il y a des anges en enfer. Ceux qui ne sont là que par un pur malheureux hasard. Toi, de toute façon tu te serais retrouvé en enfer. Dieu ne t'aurais pas accepté, étant donné que tu as tué. Tiens entre. C'est tes appartements. Tu vas certainement avoir une mission. Je ne suis pas Lucifer mais son fidèle serviteur pour les mortels. Entre."_

_Tout était encore rouge. Il se coucha et n'attendit pas éternellement pour sa première mission. Le lendemain, un messager diablotin marrant vint apporter un message à Drago. Il devait rejoindre le dit Lucifer qui se nommait en réalité Sysmik. Il entra dans une sorte de château sur le flan d'un volcan et Sysmik l'attendait. Il l'amena dans une salle en hauteur. Il y régnait une chaleur épouvantable et tout était d'un rouge feu. Un grand fauteuil était instalé de dos en face d'un énorme cheminée. Une voix s'eleva du fauteuil._

_"Bonjour Drago, fit la voix diablotine d'une femme, assied toi je t'en prie (Sysmik montra un fauteuil qui ne laissait pas voir l'interlocutrice). Non tu ne me verras pas jeune homme. Seul Sysmik et Satan, mon mari, connaissent mon apparence. Je vais te confier une mission. C'est pour ça que tu es ici. Tu fais parti de l'enfer et la mort ne doit plus t'effrayer. Connais-tu Hermione Granger?_

_-Oui..., répondit le jeune mort._

_-Tu devras la tuer._

_-Q...quoi?_

_-Oui. Mais pas de n'importe quelle façon. Tu devras la faire souffrir. Il faut que tu la remontes dans tes filets et une fois que tout sera parfait, un mois après qu'elle est craquée à peu près, tu la demanderas en mariage, tu l'emmèneras dans un endroit secret, et là, (elle rigola) tu la tueras!_

_- ° ° .Bien._

_-Tu peux disposer. Tu retourneras sur Terre et tu bruouilleras la mémoire des personnes qui conaissent ta mort. Sysmik t'indiquera l'incantation. Maintenant, va-t-en!"_

_Drago partit. Le soir, il était chez lui et comme si il n'était jamais mort._

_¤¤¤FIN FLASH BACK¤¤¤_

Hermione s'était vue confier la même mission. Elle était de retour, sur terre, mais pas pour longtemps... Enfin pas pour toujours...

**Voilà! S'pere que ça vous a plu!!! Bisous**

**Rewiews svp!**


	2. Petite Visite Surprise

_**Chapitre 2: Petite visite surprise.**_

McGonagal venait de distribuer les emplois du temps. Aujourd'hui, il commençaient par... potions. Avec les Serpentard. Oh tiens, ce serait pour Hermione un bon commencement à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas commencer. Sa "mission". Ce serait extrêment compliqué de charmer Drago au point d'être demandée en mariage par lui. OK. De tout façon elle devait se faire à cette idée de faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser faire... En tout cas dans le monde des vivants. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre? Pour une fois, elle éspèrait que Rogue joue de méchanceté et contre la faveur des Gryffondors, mais en faveur d'elle, Hermione. Heureusement, c'était son jour de chance. Rogue en effet joua de méchanceté qui se révéla un jeu qui se termina en faveur d'Hermione. Il décida de faire lui-même des groupes de potions. Bien-sûr, ça aurait était trop beau et trop rapide si c'était avec Drago qu'elle avait été placée mais elle était déjà bien avancée. En effet elle se trouvait en compagnie du meilleur ami du blond, Blaise Zabini. Elle était aussi avec Dean Thomas. Mais ça elle en avait strictement rien à faire. Il fallait qu'elle s'interresse à Blaise.

_"Très bien. C'est un dragueur fini, je peux commencer par essayer de l'attirer."_, songea Hermione.

Elle posa son sac par terre et s'assit à sa place en prenant un air typiquement Serpentardien, un air hautain, dédaigneux et surtout, prétentieux au possible. Blaise s'y intérressa vite car il trouvait bizarre qu'une Gryffondor se conduise ainsi. Surtout Hermione Granger. De son côté, elle essaya de prendre une pose sexy mais elle qui n'avait jamais fait ça... Pourtant, elle trouvait ça extrêment facile. Serait-ce le fait qu'elle soit morte? Blaise la regardait en coin à présent, mais la regardait intensément. Jamais au grand jamais il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle fasse ça! Elle soutint son regard. Elle essaya d'y mettre du feu mais ça non plus, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire. Il se produisit cependant exactement la même chose que la fois précédente, elle trouva ça d'une extrême facilité. Etrange. Elle se fit peur à elle-même et détourna le regard de celui du beau Blaise. Elle fixait la table et avait perdu toute pose sexy, air de Serpentard ou flammes dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Le jeune Serpentard trouva dommage que pendant le reste du cours, Hermione soit redevenue Hermione et qu'elle ne s'interressait plus à lui. Il savait pertinnement avec son meilleur ami Drago que la seule personne qu'il ne toucherait pas serait Hermione. Et pendant un instant, il croyait cette certitude résolue. Drago avait regardé attentivement la scène du coin de l'oeil et s'enflamma en son fort intérieur. Ca n'allait pas le faire si Blaise lui volait la personne qui devait l'aimer lui, Drago Malefoy. Et devoir écraser son meilleur ami rien que pour ça lui semblait impossible à réaliser. Et pourtant, il devait le faire. Il irait parler à Blaise à la fin du cours.

Le cours avait enfin prit fin et Malefoy se rua vers Blaise.

"Hey Blaise!, attaqua-t-il. Ce premier cours?

-Passionant, répondit le jeune homme encore perdu dans ses pensées qui se dirigeaient une fois de plus vers Hermione, vraiment passionant.

-Tu as été mis avec la Sang-De-Bourbe! Pauvre de toi!

-Hein? Ah oui avec Hermione... Tu sais je crois qu'être Sang-De-Bourbe ne lui plait pas forcément.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Blaise? Pourquoi tu la défends?

-Tu ne la trouves pas... attirante?

-Tu dérailles mon petit Blaise!

-Oui tu as raison!"

Ils partirent mais pendant le reste de la jounée, Blaise ne déccrocha pas un mot. Malefoy le remarqua. Il fallait qu'il prenne ce petit imprévu pour une faveur. Si Blaise arrivait à avoir des relations et plus si affinités avec Hermione, cela pouvait se réveler être aussi un plus pour lui. Mais il ne savait malheuresement pas comment s'y prendre.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Le repas de même. Hermione discutait avec ses amis de choses et d'autres comme elle en avait tant l'habitude. Elle lançait des regards en coin vers Blaise et Drago assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils firent de même.

Lorsque la jeune fille monta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle se sentait comme attirée vers son dortoir. Elle laissa Harry et Ron qui ne comprenaient pas son comportement et monta. Le dortoir était vide. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas. La jeune Rouge et Or se coucha sur son lit. Un petit "boum" retentit à son côté. Bien qu'il fût très faible, Hermione sursauta. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Sysmik, le diable au service de la maléfique Lucifer et de son mari soumis Satan.

"Sysmik!, se rassura Hermione. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Oh, répondit-il, loin de moi cette idée là ma chère soyez-en assurée!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu pourrais être plus contente de me voir quand-même. Je suis là profites-en!

-Oh et ça c'est bon signe?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas mauvais signe non plus jeune fille.

-Ah vraiment? Alors, comment ça va??

-Et bien moi, ça va. Mais si je suis là, c'est pour savoir comment toi ça va.

-Bien, bien. Très gentil à toi.

-Je t'aime bien mais c'est Lucifer qui m'envoie en fait. Pour savoir comment c'était ta première journée avec ton futur ex-mari décédé.

-Euh et bien... Quoi?

-Rien laisse tomber. Elle veut juste savoir comment ça s'est passé avec le dénommé Drago Malefoy. Si t'avais un plan ou un truc comme ça, tu comprends?

-Oui. Et bien en fait, je pense en réalité séduire son meilleur ami et ensuite au fur et à mesure, lui.

-Hein hein, je comprends...

-Sysmik, je peux te confier un truc?

-Tu n'as pas d'amis pour ça?

-Je suis morte et ça, il n'ont pas le droit de le savoir. Hors, je veux parler de ma mort.

-Je vois. Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais enfin... Tu vois, ça fait très longtemps que je suis mort , je n'est pas l'habitude de me confier moi-même alors écouter des confessions me semble très peu probable. Ce n'est pas contre toi Hermi, mais j'ai peur de te donner de mauvais conseils ou... enfin tu vois...

-Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Si tu veux, moi je t'écouterais.

-Alors je técoutes.

-Je ne le sens pas le plan de Lucifer.

-Pardon?

-C'est pas une bonne idée. C'est super compliqué, elle est folle. C'est impossible. Je veux dire, il n'y aurait pas de possibilité de changer de mission, de renoncer?

-Je suis désolé Hermi, mais non, c'est malheureusement impossible.

-Pas la moindre petite chance?

-Non Hermione, désolé. Je voudrais t'aider, vraiment mais je peux pas. Prends ton temps s'il le faut, profite d'être sur Terre. Tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as. L'enfer, tu n connais pas. Non seulement parce que tu es un ange, mais en plus parce que tu es sur Terre. Lucifer m'aime bien, je suis son diablotin personnel et préféré, j'ai ses faveurs et je lui suis entièrement dévoué, mais je ne peux pas retourner sur Terre, ou alors par de rares occasions, c'est horrible. Tout n'est que cendre, feu, chaleur, horreur autours de moi. Plus je vieillis, moins ça se voit, mais plus je le sens. La pierre qui sontient ma vie en Enfer se dérobe un peu plus chaque jour sous mes pas, et je n'ai pas le droit au moindre repos. Chaque jour faire souffrir, souffrir. Je n'en peux plus.

-Je te plains. Il faut profiter d'être sur Terre, oui, mais à quel prix?

-Je dois partir. Remplis ta mission, ne te pose pas de questions."

Il se volatilisa en une petite explosion qui dégagea un rien de fumée rouge feu. Hermione toussota. Elle rejoint ses amis en bas.

Drago était allé dans le dortoir pour méditer un peu. Une explosion se fit enendre à côté de lui. Sysmik, le diable le plus gentil des Enfers apparut, comme il était apparut aux côtés d'Hermione Granger.

"Sysmik!?, S'exclama Dray. Bon dieu! Mais que fais-tu là?

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir!, répondit le diablotion ironiquement.

-S'il te plaît! J'avais presque oublié que tu existais!

-Mmm ça fait plaisir! Je suis venu voir comment s'était passé ta première journée aux côté de la jeune ille que tu dois séduire pour tuer sauvagement ensuite.

-Merci de me rappeller ma super mission qui fait que je suis de retour sur Terre comme si je n'étais jamais mort. Ca ne se passe pas exactement comme je le voudrais...

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-D'abord, elle a changé. Ensuite, il se trouve que mon meilleur ami Blaise a le béguin pour elle. Ca va pas le faire. C'est mon meillleur ami quand-même.

-Oui d'accord, mas Lucifer s'en fiche. Ca peut être ton meilleur ami, ton frère ou le roi d'Operette, elle veut que tu exécutes sa mission.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

-Peut-être mais en attendant tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon, ce qui risque de t'arriver pourrait bien se révéler pire que tes cauchemards les plus fous!

-Carrément!

-Je sais de quoi je parle. Il faut à présent que je partes. Débrouille-toi, mais remplis ta mission! Tu as le temps!"

Il disparut.

**Voilà! Bon je vous cache pas que j'ai pas trop d'inspi mais je me soigne xD! Si vous avez des idées ou des envies je suis toute ouïe comme Sysmik! Voilà!**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort!**

**Bisous **

**Vampirella94**


	3. Séduction

_**Chapitre 3: Séduction**_

Lemon

Hermione se réveilla le Mardi matin avec beaucoup de peine. Elle avait eut du mal à s'endormir, c'était affreux. Elle descendit dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors et y retrouva ses meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Ils descendirent déjeuner tous les trois ensemble. A la table, Hermione ne put s'empêher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers celle des Serpentards. Blaise et Drago regardaient également dans sa direction. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et sourit de façon appétissante. Harry lui demanda alors son avis sur les nouveaux balais ce qui lui fit tourner les yeux. Mais Hermione se fichait des nouveaux balais. Elle voulait exécuter sa mission le plus vite possible pour que ce soit vite terminé. Mais, quand même... Elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait faire ce genre de mission. Elle finit de manger rapidement et en se levant, tourna la tête vers les Serpentards. Plus de Blaise, plus de Drago.

-Tant pis, se dit-elle.

Elle partit de la Grande Salle en s'excusant auprès de Ron et de Harry.

Après le cours de métamorphose qu'elle venait d'avoir, Hermione se ballada dans les couloirs en marchant doucement pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle avait une heure où elle n'avait pas cours avant de manger. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa une silhouette familière. Elle ne sait pas si elle ressantait du soulagement ou le poid d'un fardeau. Mais elle se força.

-Serait-ce le beau Blaise Zabini, fit Hermione.

-C'est bien lui, répondit Blaise. Quelle joie de te revoir Hermione. Je ne traîne malheureusement pas avec les sangs de bourbe dans ton style. Passe ton chemin et je passe le miens.

-Oh, Blaise. Pourquoi utilises-tu de vilains mots ? Sang de bourbe, tu as dit ? Mais je suis bien mieux qu'une simple... sang de bourbe... J'ai plus d'expèrience dans tous les domaines que la plupart des Moldus. C'est fou le nombre de choses que je sais. Et je ne parle pas seulement des cours...

-Cela semble très interessant... J'espère te recroiser dans un couloir un peu plus désert la prochaine fois...

-Et que me feras-tu ? demanda-t-elle vicieusement en se rapprochant un peu plus de Blaise.

-Des choses dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence.

-Mmmh... Je croyais que ça, c'était MON rôle.

-Et bien...

-Hermione ! cria-t-on.

La jeune fille se retourna, perdant une fois de plus, tout attitude sexy ou made in Serpentard. C'était Harry qui l'avait appellée. Elle fut déçue et heureuse à la fois. Déçue de n'avoir pas pu continuer un jeu qu'elle avait très bien commencé, même si elle détestait cela. Heureuse de voir que Harry la défendait et que ce tissu de mensonge s'arrête enfin.

-Zabini ! cria de nouveau Harry.

-Quoi, Potter ? demanda Blaise d'un air las.

-T'approches pas de ma meilleure amie !

-Tu te trimballes avec elle et c'est encore ta meilleure amie ? Hey, faut passer au stade supérieur mon gars.

-Laisse-là !

-Soit. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire là. Dommage. A bientôt, Granger.

-Il ne t'as rien fait ? demanda Harry, inquiet, une fois que Blaise fut parti.

-Non, rien du tout, répondit Hermione

Ouf, c'était enfin terminé, ces affreux devoirs que Ron n'appréciait pas du tout. Heureusement, Hermione l'avait aidé et avait finalement fait la moitié du devoir, ou bien plus. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil de la salle commune avec le sentiment d'avoir fait enfin quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. Et puis quelque chose de bien. Enfin de bien pour elle et Ron. Ces quelques minutes où elle avait été Hermione et pas un ange déchu envoyé par Lucifer avaient été le fruit d'un réel bonheur où elle avait oublié qu'un jour, elle mourut et où tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. Bien. Ce fut l'heure du repas. Hermione redoutait cela car elle risquait fortement de rentrer en contact avec les Serpentards et n'allais sans doute pas louper une tentative d'assaut de la part de Blaise Zabini.

_Pendant ce temps-là..._

Ca y est, c'était fini. Ah que Drago et Blaise détestaient les devoirs mais qu'ils adoraient les faire ensemble. C'était tellement drôle. Les batailles de plume où ils finissaient couverts d'encre et les batailles de boulettes de parchemin. De vrais gamins. Et ils l'affirmaient eux-même. Et ils n'oubliaient pas d'affirmer qu'ils adoraient vraiment être comme ça. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Blaise s'assit dans un canapé en regardant l'état de sa chemise avec un faux-air réprobateur. Drago s'adossa au mur d'à côté. Blaise. Son milleur ami depuis toujours. Celui qui partageait ses idées, le comprenait - et il était bien le seul -, avec qui il s'amusait tant... Il regretta alors tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Sa mort, principalement. Mais qui ne la regretterais pas, si ce n'est un suicidé ?

-Qu'est-ce' t'as à me fixer comme ça toi ? demanda Blaise en plaisantant. Je savais que t'étais amoureux de moi mais j'avais oublié à quel point.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi toi ! répondit Drago en rigolant.

Il balança un oreiller sur son meilleur ami. Oui les Serpentards étaient des salauds, des bouffons de première. Mais certains d'entre eux se conduisaient tout à fait normalement et gentiment avec les leurs. Tout comme Drago. Il adorait Blaise. Car oui, Drago était humain et, en dépit des apparences, il était capable d'éprouver des sentiments, ou au moins un autre que celui de la haine. Mais que avec ceux qui partageaient ses idées. Cependant, le fait d'être mort l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir la nuit précédente alors qu'il était dans son lit et que tout le château était endormi, sauf Hermione, mais ça il l'ignorait. Oui, tuer des Moldus, ça bouleverse la première fois, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bien. Et puis les sangs de bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang et quelques Cracmols sympathiques. Cependant, il ne tuerait plus s'il pouvait l'éviter, en-dehors d'Hermione. Cette idée, au fond ne le répugna pas. Tuer Hermione. Oui pourquoi pas. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il ne reviendrait pas vivre sur terre. Oui, mais après-tout, cela ferait une des "cette race" éliminée. Mais, tuer, quand-même... C'est dur quand on a pas l'habitude et puis être mort, c'est pas marrant. Ca fait tout plein de regrets... Drago ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

Au repas, il la vit. Blaise vit Hermione. De dos, et en étant Hermione, elle n'était pas si mal. Mais il ne s'était jamais attardé à l'observer. Alors comment aurait-il put remarquer qu'elle était vraiment très belle naturellement ? Il se décida à agir. Il attendrait qu'elle se lève, si possible sans ses amis fouineurs, et il la suivrait. Et ensuite... il improviserait. Elle se laissera faire de toute façon. C'est elle qui l'avait accosté le matin même alors qu'il avait prévu de passer son chemin sans demander son reste, pour une fois. Drago remarqua qu'il attardait son regard sur la belle. Il ne le supporta pas. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas écraser son meilleur ami.

-Tu cherches à t'abîmer les yeux, Blaise ? demanda-t-il, d'un air mesquin.

-Quoi ? demanda Blaise en se retournant.

-J'ai dit : "Tu chercher à t'abîmer les yeux, Blaise ?". Ca fait un moment que tu fixes la sang de bourbe.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, elle n'est pas si mal. Oh et puis tu sais quoi ?

-Non et je m'attends au pire. Quoi ?

-Elle m'a accosté ce matin. Elle semblait subitement interressée par moi. Je ne lui ai même pas accordé un regard et elle est venue, elle, toute seule. Je ne lui avais même pas parlé. Elle m'a dit tout plein de trucs bizarres...

-Comme quoi ? demanda Drago, interloqué.

-Qu'elle me ferait des choses, qu'elle avait de l'expèrience en sous-entendant que c'était dans le domaine du sport de chambre, etc... Mais Potter est arrivé et a fichu par terre cette entrevue sensuelle et loin d'ête désagréable. Lui, c'est vraiment un idiot.

-Elle est bizarre. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avant.

-Oui je trouve aussi. Mais si elle ne reste pas comme ça longtemps, autant en profiter.

-Blaise, tu es corrompu. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle me préfère, moi et mon corps d'athlète, dit Drago en plaisantant de nouveau et en laissant l'esprit de compétition de drague amical reprendre le dessus.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Nan. Je veux pas que tu perdes !

Ils rigolèrent.

Elle s'était levée. Maintenant Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre un endroit tranquille pour méditer. Elle quitta donc la table des Gryffondors avant Ron et Harry. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et commença à monter l'escalier en direction des étages, notamment en direction de la volière. Elle était morte et elle voulait aussi profiter un peu de ses parents avant de repartir en Enfer, avant de terminer sa mission qu'elle avait l'intention de finir le plus vite possible. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle alors qu'elle était en haut de l'escalier. Elle se retourna. C'était...

-Blaise ? fit Hermione, intriguée.

-Et oui, c'est moi, répondit délicieusement Blaise.

Même Hermione sans mission n'aurait pu se retenir qu'avec mal. Il faut dire qu'il savait s'y prendre. Mais bon, elle devait passer à la vitesse supérieure maintenant. Le jeu avait déjà commencer. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir. Elle ne pouvait que jouer. Et du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait vraiment à présent. Elle, son jeu, Blaise, Drago. Le temps qu'elle pense à tout ça, Blaise avait déjà gravit les marches qui les séparait et se tenait étonnement près d'elle.

-Alors, tu m'avais semblée plus bavarde... Aurais-tu dit des choses que tu regretterais ?

-Oh, non, bien sûr, fit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits et la partie en cours. Mais j'allais à la volière.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Visiblement je n'ai pas le choix.

-Même si tu l'avais, tu ne dirais pas non.

Hermione sourit vicieusement.

Ils avaient quitté la volière où Hermione avait déposé un mot préparé à l'avance sur la patte de son hibou et l'avait expédié directement chez elle. Maintenant, ils étaient en bas de l'escalier pour aller à la tour d'astronomie. Ils n'avaient plus parlé du tout, se contenant de se frôler et d'éveiller en l'autre des désirs, des frissons, des envies. Enfin Hermione avait fait ça. Blaise avait simplement reçu avec de plus en plus d'impatience, attendant le prochain effleurement de plus en plus avidement.

-Maintenant, à moi de t'emmener quelque part, fit Blaise.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se laissa conduire par Blaise. Il l'emmena à quelques étages au-dessous, mais encore en grande hauteur. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir étroit, intime. Au bout du couloir, il trouverait la porte qui assouvirait ses désirs, une porte qui s'ouvrait sur une salle abandonnée où lui et Drago avaient installés un grand lit pour leur petites affaires et tout ce qu'il fallait. La salle ressemblait à une chambre de love hotel maintenant. Un mot de passe qui changeait à chaque fois pour qu'aucune des conquêtes ne revienne gardait l'entrée secrète. A l'autre bout du couloir se trouvait Blaise et Hermione. Elle lui effleura la main une fois de plus en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas de souvêtements sexy. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il la plaqua contre un des murs froid du couloir en lui tenant les mains au dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, et elle répondit à son baiser. Il se serra plus étroitement contre elle. Il sentait sa poitrine généreuse contre lui, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir ses désirs. Il lui tenait les mains et tout en l'embrassant, il l'attira jusque devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée.

-Automne... gris... soupira-t-il entre deux baisers.

Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma. Des lumières s'alumèrent, mais très faiblement pour laisser le romantisme - même si dans la plupart des coups des deux Serpentards il n'y en avait aucun - prendre place. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un petit moment, plantés au milieu de la pièce. Blaise poussa Hermione sur le lit et commença à dégraffer ses vêtements, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Hermione fit de même. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux pour ainsi dire, dénudés. Blaise ne tarda pas à pénetrer la jeune rouge et or qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir en se collant plus étroitement à lui. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille doucement, juste asser fort pour lui procurer une sensation unique de plaisir. Il accéléra ses coups de rein. Hermione plaqua ses mains glacées malgré la chaleur de la pièce contre le dos du beau Blaise. Il frissonna et émit un soupir de plaisir. Hermione atteignit le septième ciel (ou peut-être bien le dix ou onzième) rapidement. Blaise aussi. Ils gèmirent tous les deux et Hermione griffa le dos de Blaise. Ceci lui procura du plaisir, évidament. Il rigola doucement en se posant à côté d'Hermione.

-Elle griffe la lionne, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Hermione rigola.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Blaise ? demanda Drago en voyant les griffures dans le dos de son ami.

Ils étaient dans le dortoir et Blaise s'habillait en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

-Ah oui, j'allais oublié ! s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

Il enfila sa chemise, s'assit sur le lit de son ami qui le rejoignit. Blaise vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour écouter leur conversation.

-Hier, devine où j'étais ? demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire après s'être assuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait par là.

-Aucune idée, répondit Drago. D'ailleurs je dois te remercier de m'avoir avec les deux abrutis Goyle et Crabbe.

-J'étais avec Hermione Granger.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-J'étais avec Hermione Granger. C'était toooop. Elle est la meilleure au lit. C'est de elle les griffures. On a atteint le septième ciel. Tous les deux. J'ai pas peur de le dire, moi aussi j'ai pris mon pied.

Drago regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds. Blaise rigolait doucement et enfilait ses chaussettes. Il ne prit pas garde à la tête de son ami et se leva sans ajouter mot. Il mit cravate et puis sortit du dortoir. Drago resta assis à contempler le vide. Rien ne se passait comme il le voulait, décidément. _Quelle saleté cette sang de bourbe ! pensa-t-il. Elle a osé coucher avec mon meilleur ami. Comment a-t-elle pu poser ses pattes sur lui ? Comment a-t-il pu apprécier ? Bordel, ils sont tous devenus fous, ici. _

Tout en continuant de proférer ce genre d'aimables paroles dans sa tête, il fixait toujours le vide, la tête dénuée d'expression. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise passa la tête par l'entrebaillement faisant face au dos de son ami, toujours sans chemise ni cravate, ni robe de sorcier.

-Bon, Drago, tu te magnes, oui ? gronda-t-il. Je vais pas t'attendre tout le siècle.

Drago sortit de sa transe et s'habilla en vitesse. Il descendit avec son meilleur ami dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En chemin, Drago avait presque oublié la nouvelle abrupte du petit-matin en agressant un petit Pouffsoufle de seconde année et ses amis. Mais dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle, il vit Hermione, ce qui lui remis les songes en place. Hermione parlait normalement avec ses amis. _Ils doivent savoir maintenant, tous les deux... pensa Drago, à regret. Ils doivent bien se moquer de moi. Drago qui s'est fait devancer par son meilleur ami. Et Blaise qui a touché une sang de bourbe. Ils vont pouvoir raconter ça à tout le collège et ma réputation sera en chute libre... Et merde, Blaise, t'aurais pas pu retenir ta libido !_

Hermione n'avait rien dit à ses amis de son expédition au paradis de la nuit précédente. Aussi, dans la nuit, quand elle avait ramassé ses sous-vêtements qu'elle pensait tout sauf sexys, elle eut une surprise en voyant qu'ils avaient toatelement changer de style. En fouillant dans ses bagages, elle remarqua que c'était le cas de tout ses souvêtements, sans exception. Elle avait beaucoup aprrécié la nuit passée avec Blaise. Autant Hermione en tant qu'ange missionné par Lucifer que Hermione en tant qu'Hermione. Elle aurait voulut partager ses sensations et ses secrets avec ses amis mais elle ne devait absolument rien dire. Ils demanderaient plus d'explications et elle ne pouvait en donner d'avantage.

Plus tard, dans la journée, ou plutôt dans la soirée, Hermione se retrouvait toute seule dans la bibliothèque. En réalisant un devoir de sortilèges, elle pensa soudain à Sysmik. Il s'était écoulé un peu de temps depuis la dernière visite. Elle aimerait bien le revoir. Ce petit diablotin lui attirait beaucoup de sympathie. Elle eut une idée. La jeune gryffondor rangea toutes ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, vide à cette heure avancée. Une fois en haut, elle balança son sac par terre et pensa très fort à Sysmik. _Sysmik, viens, s'il-te-plaît. _

Son idée avait été bonne. Sysmik apparu bien vite à ses côtés.

-Sysmik ! s'exclama Hermione le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Sysmik avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. J'étais occupé à faire le tour de quelques âmes, les torturer un peu, enfin la routine quoi... Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

-Bien... Enfin je crois. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'attaquer ma cible.

Hermione lui raconta tout.

-C'est sûr, c'est machiavélique, conclut le diablotin.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen, répondit Hermione en allant s'appuyer contre un rebors de la tour.

-Effectivement...

-Mais ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que j'ai l'impression de... de trahir mes amis. Je ne leur dit rien et je leur mens tout le temps, tu comprends ? J'aime pas ça.

-T'as pas le choix.

-Je le sais bien, sinon je ferais pas tout ça. Je m'en veux...

-Il ne faut pas. Tu agis sous la contrainte. Si tu leur fais part de ton secret, le prix pourraît s'élever au dessus de ton imagination et aller jusqu'à tuer tes amis.

-Elle est donc aussi cruelle ?

-Elle n'a aucune pitié.

-Je vois ça.

-Tu m'excuseras, maintenant, Hermione, mais je dois partir. Reprendre mon travail. Au revoir.

-Salut.

Sysmik disparut et Hermione resta là quelques instants à contempler ses pieds, sans vraiment les contempler. Elle se retourna et posa les coudes sur le rebord de la tour. Elle admira l'horizon et le soleil couchant qui faisait place à une nouvelle nuit froide...

**Finito!**

**Voilà désolée pour le retard, c'était pas trop voulu. Raisons persos et tout alors bon...**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Vampirella94**


	4. Un sera sauvé

_**Chapitre 4 : Un sera sauvé**_

On était arrivé maintenant à la mi-octobre. Peu de choses s'étaient passées depuis que Blaise avait couché avec Hermione. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, plus regardés. Blaise s'était attendu à ce que Hermione remette l'affaire sur le tapis, mais non. Elle semblait faire comme lui, s'en moquer. Blaise, lui, était habitué à ne plus parler à ses nombreuses conquêtes, mais il ne savait pas ça d'Hermione. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait emmené dans la chambre secrète qu'il avait élaboré avec Drago, tout était redevenu calme et plat comme avant. Rien à signaler. Hermione était redevenu une miss je-sais-tout, moins désagréable qu'avant, cependant. Blaise avait jeté son dévolu sexuel sur une autre fille. D'ailleurs, il essaya de la draguer devant Hermione pour la rendre jalouse, mais sa tentative avait été vaine. Il avait couché avec la fille en question, mais il s'était ennuyé. Quand cette dernière lui demanda de devenir son petit copain, Blaise rigola et lui dit clairement d'aller se faire voir. Il remarqua également qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'était plus insensible aux charmes innattendus de la lione. A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'un dernière année de poufsouffle très mignon dragua Hermione, et que Hermione lui rendait la pareille innocemment, il se surprit à en être jaloux. Il n'en prêta pas attention mais ces sentiments se répétèrent quand Hermione finit par sortir avec ce dernière année. Matthew McConogal. Ses amis se moquaient gentiment de lui à cause de son nom de famille qui ressemblait à McGonagall. Cependant, niveau beauté, il était aussi reconnu que Blaise, Drago et Theodore Nott. Mais il avait cet atout d'être gentil. Quand Blaise appris la nouvelle par Millisen Bullstrod qui était amoureuse de ce Matthew, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, lui monta rapidement aux joues, et il s'énerva. Millisen lui proposa de faire un plan pour réduire en poudre cette Hermione qui lui volait son plus grand fantasme. Quand à Blaise, lui, il lui proposa un plan pour banir de la circulation ce Matthew qui lui volait, à lui aussi, son plus grand fantasme. La seule différence avec Millisen était que lui, il avait déjà goûté à ce fantasme, ce qui le rendait pire car Hermione était un objet de désir icontrôlable chez Blaise.

Tout le monde connaissait Matthew McConogal, beauté incontestable. Mais Matthew McConogal ne connaissait pas tout le monde. Il connaissait sa réputation mais ne se vantait jamais auprès de ses amis. D'ailleurs, il lui arrivait parfois d'être jaloux de deux d'entre eux qui avaient trouvé une copine à leur goût. Bien-sur, Matthew avait déjà eu une copine, mais jamais à longue durée. Fils d'une cracmol et d'un magicien, il avait été élevé en toute simplicité, on lui avait appris à reconnaître le bien du mal et à le défendre. Il avait été d'ailleurs un des seuls à croire Harry Potter quand il déclara pour la première fois, après la mort de Cédric Diggory qui était un de ses meilleurs amis, que Voldemort était de retour. Un jour qu'il pensait à Cédric pour une raison quelconque, il se tourna vers Harry. Et c'est la première fois qu'il la remarqua. Une jeune fille au visage fin, aux cheveux bouclés mi-longs, très fine et surtout très belle. Après l'avoir regardé un bon moment, il lui revint en mémoire qu'elle avait toujours traîné avec Harry Potter et son ami rouquin. Il se renseigna auprès de sixième années qu'il connaissait et appris que cette fille était gentille, une miss je-sais-tout mais pas désagréable, et qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Ce fut le destin quand il la croisa dans un couloir qui lui semblait vide de tout mauvais regard. Il l'accosta, lui parla et il semblait que le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux. Un jeune homme noir dont il connaissait le nom passa à côté d'eux. Blaise Zabini. Un instant Matthew plaisanta sur les Serpentards et puis Hermione partit à la dérobée craignant de rater son cours de runes. A peine quelques jours plus tard, tous les deux sortaient ensemble.

Elle ne le regardait plus. Que ce soit en potion ou dans un couloir désert, ou même dans la Grande Salle où, avant, elle hasardait son regard vers lui, Hermione ne prêtait plus attention à Blaise Zabini. Elle avait couché avec une fois. Après tout, de son vivant, elle n'était plus pucelle et ne voyait aucun mal à faire une erreur une fois si celle-ci ne se reproduisait plus. Pour l'instant, elle prenait son temps, évitant le plus souvent de répondre à la mission qui lui avait été assignée. Elle était redevenue Hermione Granger. Si elle ne remplissait jamais sa mission, elle resterait sur terre. Jusqu'à ce que Drago meurt et qu'elle ne puisse plus remplir sa mission. Elle n'en savait rien en fait, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Sysmik ne lui avait plus rendu visite depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui et lorsque cela arrivait, elle se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer sur sa mission tant qu'il ne revenait pas. Elle était disposée à profiter de sa deuxième chance, autant qu'elle le pouvait en tant que mortelle, ou presque. Elle se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle profiterait beaucoup plus avec ce qui vint. Un jour qu'elle marchait dans un couloir désert, elle croisa Matthew McConogal qu'elle connaissait de réputation. Très grand, brun et très beau, Matthew était envié de tous les garçons et voulut de toutes les filles. Elle s'appretait à passer à côté comme si de rien n'était, mais il lui adressa la parole. Ils parlèrent tous les deux pendant un moment. Hermione rigola beaucoup quand Matthew se moqua des Serpentards lorsque l'un d'eux, Blaise Zabini, passa à leurs côtés. Malheureusement, elle dut partir pour son cour de runes. Mais Matthew revint la voir et ils parlèrent de plus en plus et de mieux en mieux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir ensemble. Ron et Harry furent très heureux de l'apprendre. Depuis la fin des vacances, rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Drago, lui avait observé tout ça rien qu'en specateur. Mais cela ne le chagrinait pas, plus. Blaise était resté sur Hermione mais Hermione n'était plus resté sur Blaise. Il décida de s'accorder un petit temps de repos avant de partir à l'assaut de la jeune fille, mais le petit temps de repos se prolongea. Il voulait profiter d'être de retour parmis les siens avant de repartir. Aucune visite, ni aucun signe, ne lui avait fait presser le pas pour sa mission. Il l'oublia presque. Lorsqu'il croisait Hermione Granger n'importe quand, n'importe où, il ne l'agressait même plus et passait tout à fait normalement. Elle faisait de même. Un jour qu'il était tranquillement en train de travailler son cours de potion dans sa salle commune, Millisen Bullstrod cria à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre ( enfin surtout qui pouvaient ) que cette salope d'Hermione lui avait soulevé son mec. Quel mec ? se demanda Drago. Un tel thon n'en aurait jamais un seul ! Elle parlait de son fantasme, du fantasme de toutes, ce Matthew McConogal. Drago n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Drago s'amusa beaucoup avec Blaise et leurs jeux de meilleurs amis. Quand Theodore Nott, leur autre meilleur ami, les rejoignit, ce ne fut qu'encore mieux. Drago se plaisait dans sa nouvelle vie qui n'était pas bien différente de celle d'avant. Depuis la fin des vacances, rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Mais le répis était de courte durée. Hermione qui s'amusait avec Harry et Ron entendit un boum familier qu'elle semblait être la seule à avoir entendu. Un frisson passa dans son dos elle est jugea bon d'aller chercher de quoi se couvrir. En se penchant sur sa valise, une main lui tendit le pull qu'elle désirait. Il était bien là. Sysmik.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle demandait l'heure.

-Je passe juste te voir, pour le fun ! répondit-il.

-Ah, fit Hermione en passant son pull.

-Non. En fait, ma maîtresse s'est plainte qu'il ne se passait plus rien de notable, ici, à Poudlard, à part que, je cite "Cet imbécile de Blaise Zabini est amoureux de Hermione et que cette dernière s'est trouvé un copain qui n'est PAS celui qu'il faut". Je viens donc te rappeler à l'ordre.

-Tu m'as dis toi-même, je cite "Profite d'être sur terre". Je le fais.

-Oui, mais pas au dépend de ta mission.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi. Cette mission me dégoûte. Enfin, c'est vrai, je ne vois pas l'utilité de tuer Drago. On s'ignore, maintenant. Il n'est même plus méchant et se fond dans le décor.

-Lucifer se moque de tes états d'âme. C'est juste un jeu pour elle. Maintenant, tu es morte et si tu n'obéis pas, tu le regretteras trop vite.

-C'est facile pour toi. Tu n'as pas à mentir en permanence. Tu ne cotois que des morts. Moi je cotois des vivants. Et c'est dur quand ce sont tes deux meilleurs amis.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne peux pas rester là, tout le temps à vous surveiller et à essayer de te prévenir contre le danger qui pèse sur toi. Je n'ai aucune responsabilité et je peux te laisser souffrir si il me plaît. Je ne suis pas une nounou. Alors remplis ta mission, parce que sinon, c'est toi qui va payer. Et l'addition de ta dette serait chère. Lucifer n'est pas femme patiente.

Sysmik était partit, pourtant, Hermione le sentait toujours proche, comme s'il l'observait où qu'il rôdait entre les murs du château.

Drago ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Il se retourna vers son lit pour aller chercher sa baguette qu'il y avait déposé et continua son chemin pour aller se contempler dans le miroir. Il fit un bond de frayeur quand il vit une ombre avec un semblant de malfaisance dans les yeux, postée derrière lui.

-Sysmik ! cria-t-il en se remettant avec peine de ses emotions. Tu veux me tuer ?

-Voyons, ce n'est pas possible. Plus possible... répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de Drago.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est adorable de ta part de me le rappeler.

-En parlant de rappel... Tu dois te douter que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Ma maîtresse à remarquer quelques... enfin non, disons plutôt qu'elle n'a rien remarqué.

-Ah, et c'est mauvais ça ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Drago interrogea Sysmik du regard, non sans inquiétude. Le diablotin croisa les jambes et imposa un silence. Il fixait Drago.

-Elle trouve qu'il devrait se passer plus de choses, reprit-il avec une lourde inspiration. Elle t'a chargé d'une mission, mission que tu ne remplis pas, d'après ses observations quotidiennes.

-Lucifer m'observe ?

-Elle sait tout sans vraiment le voir. Ne détourne pas la conversation !

-Bon, et quoi ?

-Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ?

-Euh... Et bah... Je... Elle...

-Rien du tout. C'est alarmant quand on sait que ta mission c'est justement qu'il se passe des choses. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je... me repose.

-Il est marrant, lui...

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Bon écoutes. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps et surtour pas des personnes qui ne comprennent pas une mission des plus faciles. Tu n'as pas le temps et si ça te blesse, tu auras l'éternité pour méditer et t'en remettre. D'autant pus que tu n'as pas à te soucier de tes actions pour savoir si tu iras ou non au paradis. Manque de bol, de toute manière tu n'y serais pas aller, à moins d'être tout à fait dévoué au "Seigneur Dieu" pendant au moins quarante ans. Aller, ciao !

Et Sysmik disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. Drago descendit dans sa salle commune et Blaise fit une remarque sur sa pâleur.

Mais même après la visite de Sysmik, les choses ne changèrent pas de si vite. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était passé et pourtant, ni Hermione, ni Drago ne changèrent les habitudes qu'ils avaient prises. La semaine suivante, Poudlard fêterait Halloween et les morts avaient autre chose à penser. Ils achetaient des bonbons, des cadeaux, travaillaient et ne prenaient pas le temps de penser à leur funèbre mission.

Quand Hermione aperçut à nouveau Sysmik dans son dortoir, trois jours avant la fête, elle ne fut pas surprise de son retour. Si Halloween était une fête, ce que Sysmik lui apprit n'avait rien d'amusant.

-Bonjour, Hermi, dit-il calmement quand elle l'eut aperçut.

-Que viens-tu me dire cette fois, Sysmik ? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

-Figure toi que ma Maîtresse à reçut une visite toute particulière dans la semaine.

-Les visites que ta Maîtresse reçoit ne m'interressent pas. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je pourrais toujours acheter des magazines people moldus, ou même sorciers, pour assouvir ma curiosité sur des célébrités creuses et dont je me fiche totallement.

-Je suppose donc qu'il est inutile de te dire que c'est Dieu lui-même qui est venu demander à Lucifer ton âme...

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-Pardon ? Répète ça !

-Ah, ça t'interresse, maintenant ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot... Donne moi plutôt des explications.

-Et bien sans prévenir, il a déboulé comme ça ! Lucifer étaiten train de torturer deux ou trois âmes et il s'est permis d'entrer sans frapper !

-Mais qui ?!

-Nan, mais técoutes quand on te parle ? Dieu ! Cet imbécile en toge blanche !

-Dieu porte une toge blanche ?

-C'est pas vraiment le sujet -__-"...

-Mmmh... Continues.

-Oui, mais ne m'interomp plus.

Hermione aquiesça.

-Donc il demande rendez-vous sur le champ à Lucifer. Tous les deux étant seigneurs, elle ne pouvait refuser. Et là il lui dit qu'il connait toute l'histoire de ton âme en perdition, etc... Enfin, bon... Et il demande ton âme. Mais, il y a déjà bien longtemps de ça, Lucifer et Dieu ont conclut un marché. Si Dieu donnait une mission a une âme et que Lucifer voulait cette âme, l'âme devait finir la mission. Et vice versa. Donc Dieu a demander que ton âme soit sauvée - C'est-à-dire qu'elle aille au paradis - en échange de quoi, tu devras remplir ta mission avec succès. Tu te doutes bien que Lucifer n'était pas contente.

-Ca va de soi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle gagne, elle ?

-L'âme de Malefoy. Si tu le tues, il ira en Enfer et toi au Paradis. De toute façon, il ira en Enfer, quel que soit le moment où il mourra.

-Ah...

-Maintenant, tu comprends la necessité de la mission ?

-Oui, de plus en plus.

-Donc, ne lambine pas !

"Pouf", Symik ne laissa derrière qu'une légère fumée rouge qui fout toussoter Hermione.

Avec évidence, Drago reçut la même visite et eut la même réaction.

Quand Sysmik revint chez lui, aux Enfer, il s'endormit (oui car ça lui arrive aussi de dormir). Le rêve qu'il fit le ramena quelques heures plus tôt, dans la salle de négociations réservée à Lucifer et Dieu.

_... Flash Back ..._

_Lucifer tourna le dos à Dieu et commença à faire les cent pas le long des murs rouges de la salle._

_-Ce rouge, change un peu ! suggéra Dieu à Lucifer. C'est d'une morosité... Tu ne suis plus la mode depuis quelques temps ?_

_-Non, je t'avouerais que je suis préoccupée ces derniers temps... répondit Lucifer._

_-Des soucis ?_

_-Du boulot._

_-Ah je vois... Oui les temps sont durs en ce moment. Beaucoup de morts. Et à cause de cet idiot de Voldemachinchose qui se prend pour le seigneur des ténèbres, tu as des âmes sur les bras..._

_-Oui, mais toi, tu étais d'accord à me les refiler._

_-Bien-sûr, que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? La plupart sont corrompus par le désir de vengeance et le chagrin, même s'ils sont morts. Rien à faire avec des gens biens !_

_-Il y a de plus en plus de mal et de pêcheurs._

_-De pêcheurs ? Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ?_

_-Je parle de ceux qui font des pêchers, imbécile !_

_-Ah oui, ceux-là... Il est vrai qu'il y a quelques centaines d'années, les gens étaient beaucoup plus tourmentés par l'idée d'aller en Enfer pour l'éternité que maintenant. Et à cette époque, c'est moi qui avait pas mal de boulot._

_-Oui et maintenant, c'est moi qui trinque. Bon, parlons affaires, car c'est pour cela que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oh et puis pour les nouvelles aussi. Je veux une âme._

_-Ah ?_

_-Oui j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, des deux jeunes tués pas Voldetruc, et..._

_-Voldemort !_

_-Surnom débile... Bref, et il me semble que l'un d'entre eux est innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'il devrait résider dans MON royaume._

_-Oui, il s'agit d'une jeune fille, morte il n'y pas longtemps. Hermione Granger. Et bien, tu sais, avec le travail que j'ai en ce moment, je ne rechignerais pas à te la donner, mais elle est en mission._

_-Quelle est-elle, cette mission ?_

_-Tuer l'autre mort. Drago Malefoy, mort dans le même lape de temps. Je les ai renvoyés sur Terre, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sachent qu'ils sont morts. Ils doivent se charmer, puis se tuer._

_-Mmmh, c'est machiavélique... Pas mal. Tu as de telles idées parfois._

_-Et bien voilà ce que je te propose. Celui qui tuera l'autre en premier sera pour toi et je garderais celui qui est mort une seconde fois. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_-Ca me va. Dans combien de temps j'aurais mon colis._

_-Ah c'est dur à dire, ce sont des âmes un peu réticentes à la tâche..._

_-Ah, la jeunesse. Tu m'enverras une copie de leur dossier mortuaire ?_

_-D'accord, je note ! Bon, moi je te paris que le premier à tuer l'autre ce sera Hermione. Si je gagne, je te file 30 âmes saines !_

_-Je tiens le paris, mais si tu perds, je te refile 30 âmes corrompues !_

_-Ca marche._

_-Et bien j'espère te revoir bientôt ! fit Dieu en sortant. N'oublies pas les dossiers !_

_Lucifer tourna son haut fauteuil pour être face à la cheminée. Sysmik, qui se tenait derrière pour rendre compte de la négociations interrogea sa maîtresse. Il n'avait pas bien compris..._

_-Lucifer ? appella-t-il doucement. Là, les âmes, tu ne vas pas... refaire comme..._

_-Si, Sysmik, coupa-t-elle. Tu as bien compris. L'un d'entre eux sera sauvé. Mais pour l'autre, pas de quartiers !!!_

_Un rire funèbre et machiavélique a en glacer le sang s'éleva du fauteuil de la Reine..._

**Bon bah, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**J'essaies de faire le suivant dans peu de temps, comme c'est les vacances !**

**Bisous !**

**V94**


End file.
